This invention relates generally to brakes, and more particularly concerns disc brakes characterized by extreme simplicity, compactness, and high strength.
While many and varied disc brakes have been proposed and constructed in the past, none of which I am aware possess the unusual advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the present invention. These include simple, mechanical actuation; simple adjustment for brake pad wear; self-adjustment relative to the rotating disc as by tongue and groove sliding interfit as being a channel shaped mount and caliper stiffening portion of the brake frame; integration in a simple manner as between two frame parts which define a caliper to carry the pads, a sub-section stiffener for the caliper, and a hollow sub-section to receive plungers and a lever.